


-.- .. ... ...

by ghostea



Series: -- --- .-. ... .   -.-. --- -.. .   .-.. --- ...- .   -. --- - . ... [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: And More Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, This isn't it, do you want something worthwhile?, idk - Freeform, it's fluff, maybe some angst??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostea/pseuds/ghostea
Summary: Riddle me this, how do you kiss someone without any lips?





	-.- .. ... ...

The Riddler rubbed at his eyes, for a brief moment feeling the years weigh down on him before he quickly returned to his task. His monitors weren’t showing anything new, the few henchmen he had selected to move his crates of belongings to his new hideout, luckily none of the oafs had dropped any of them yet. Some of those parts were practically irreplaceable with how the city has gone. 

A hand slunk around his shoulders, it would have caused an icy shiver down anyone’s spine. Except for Edward’s.

“Anything terribly exciting?” Jonathan drawled, Edward huffed.

“Nothing. Joker, Penguin and Two-Face are still scrapping for turf, Joker is in Amusement Mile, Penguin is in his museum and Two-Face has taken the court house, obviously” Edward clicked his tongue against his teeth.  
“And no sign of the Bat” Jonathan hummed as if Edward were telling him about the weather before poking at the controls which Edward merely pouted at. Soon Jonathan managed to get the news channel on which was static-y at best. Edward could work wonders with machines but being in a prison with finite supplies and TYGER guards trying their best at blocking them out from the world there was only so much someone could do without drawing too much attention. But if you wanted attention, then Edward was the professional to go to, Jonathan mused as he remembered the radio signal he had out on repeat. It was a simple enough message to decode but it got his point across which was all he needed. As they watched Bruce Wayne, that ridiculous play-boy, take a stand against Arkham City Jonathan sat in his chair beside Edward’s who took his hand and running his thumbs over the new scarring. 

“Remind me to thank you later for the radio signal” Edward smiled impishly and kissed the back of Jonathan’s hand.

“With pleasure, my dear” Edward placed another kiss to the back of Jonathan’s hand again before letting it rest again in his own. Jonathan had accepted that Edward could be touchy person when he wanted to be and deep down he revelled in the adoration Edward showered him in in nearly everything he did. Jonathan took control of his previously limp hand to move Edward’s hand to his own lips but then stopped before quickly trying to hide what he had been trying to do. Edward squeezed his hand in recognition and support, but in Jonathan’s stomach he felt sick. Who knew you could miss something so simple as a kiss? Not Jonathan.

“Do you mind if I have one of them? My previous patient bit his own tongue off and choked to death on his own blood” Jonathan gestured to the bumbling henchmen on a separate screen. 

“I can’t tell if that’s genius of your patient or sheer dumb luck” Edward jabbed playfully to chase away Jonathan’s fouling mood and Jonathan swatted at him.

“Death may be preferable for my patients over my fear toxin but I am not going to make any progress if they’re dead” Edward caught the prodding hand and kissed the palm, moving to his wrist and kissing his pulse.

“You know I love it when you take whatever you want” Jonathan rolled his eyes.

“Sometimes Edward, sometimes” he tutted, attempting to take his hand away to pick a stray henchman. 

“Oh don’t bother, I’ll call one up for you, say, one without any family history of heart failure and a healthy set of lungs for screaming?” Jonathan smiled

“You sure know how to spoil me, my love” Edward beamed before Jonathan swatted at him again for tapping him on the ass this time.

“I jest, I jest, wait before you go” Edward pulled Jonathan down so his burlap covered face was centimetres away from Edward’s.  
“One for the road” Edward kissed his burlap cheek and Jonathan wished he could remove the goddamn mask from his face.

\--

Jonathan and Edward laid together on the put together bed mat under the meagre covers. Edward had dutifully and lovingly wrapped himself around Jonathan to provide more warmth for the already cold man. Jonathan had dragged Edward to bed and away from his screens to get at least some form of rest. That and he couldn’t be alone at the moment. The small comfort of companionship his test subject had provided had not lasted long, especially after he had stopped breathing. 

Neither of them were asleep, Jonathan could tell Edward was awake from his steady but not soft enough breathing and heartbeat. Both of which comforted Jonathan more than he would ever admit. Edward was the only person who could make him feel warm anymore. Jonathan began tapping his fingers against Edward’s arms that held him rhythmically. He could feel Edward’s smile on the back of his neck which may or may not have started a small smile of Jonathan’s own. Edward repeated Jonathan’s taps over Jonathan’s heart, which both would admit was cheesy if they would ever admit it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Morse code kisses are cute, now I've made another series, someone stop me. Expect more rubbish like this from me in the future before I actually update any of my multi-chapter fics. This may be based in Arkham City but please don't expect any of these to follow any form of storyline other than the one I pull out of thin air.


End file.
